vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/two more packs...^ ^'
So... Despite saying it would be a while before I unlocked more packs in Yugioh 2010, two more were unlocked in my boredom on christmas day and boxing day. Turns out I left one of the shop keepers out... And I finally managed to beat everyone in the warehouse area, turns out I just was getting constant bad draws, like really bad draws. Managed to beat them even against their better hands, when the good hands finally showed up (I'm not kidding, twice I had no monsters in my starting hand and none for the first 2 turns!), I kinda trashed them. So two packs were unlocked... I'm STILL on 78.7% of the cards unlocked... First pack gave a couple more "Alley of Justice" monsters; ones I could live without. Some Fabled monsters, a couple more Genex monsters (Again I coud live without). A couple of mist valley cards...Naturia cards... Jurrac cards... Worm cards... and some standard spell cards. There was some overlapping with past decks, there was abotu 1/3 of the cards aready unlocked so I didn't get much out of this pack. Ditto for pack no.2. This brought out Draginity cards. More fabled cards... A elemental hero I already had. More Genex related cards. Neo Flamvell cards... Naturia cards... Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon (which I got from World champ. pack no.1 and have abusing since...). The spell + trap cards were also insignificant. =_= On the other hard, I accidently unlocked Akiza as my tag partner (I have no idea how I came to unlock her, honest). With a DP value of 1400, I'm not cribbing since the version of crow they give you at the start has a DP of abotu 900 or so, and the two kids you are given are 620 DP and less. Don't know how I unlocked her but I did. Trouble is she keeps screwing out our best hadns by bringing out that Black Garden field spell, whih ALWAYS backfires on her, leaving me to have to figure out how to undo her screw-up. Its not a weak card... Its just so far we've yet to win because she played it, and I've had to destroy it myself on several occusions because it was turning a game we were wining into one we were suddenly loosing. One time she gave the other guys a couple of rose tokens via normal summon, then synchrone summoned her black rose dragon (which was imediately destroyed. Since she used my tuner monster to summer black rose dragon, and that was the only other card we had on the field, those two new Rose tokens she gave the other guy in synchron summoning kinda... Wasn't a good thing; we only had 1400 HP left and their value was 1600 ATC combined. Had she not synchro summoned, we'd won beause there would have been only 1 rose token to deal with, and honestly... The combined strength of the two monsters we had would have beaten the other team THAT turn. =_= The AI of the game tends to do this, it does whatever it can whenever it can, even if there is no benefit to it. One of the things that makes Fortune Lady Light easy to beat as a foe is that her entire deck does just that most of the time and is weak on top of it. The number of times she summons her own card Fortune Lady Light because she happens to have a card that will protect it is silly, and most of the time it leds to utter defeat on her part because she can't activate the cards effect correctly. And even if she can, I know by now most of the time that cards on the field, theres a trap card waiting to whisk it away as soon as I attack it, so I just destroy away the card protecting it. 200 ATK Fortune Lady Light card Vs 2800 ATK power of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon + Red-Eyes Black Dragon I've summoned to the field via Darkness metal dragons effect, sometimes if the card is right thats even a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon instead of normal Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Either way, thats at least 5200 ATK being thrown at her, and she has no mirror cards or aqttack cancellation cards to protect herself. She does better against my deck destruction deck though... :-/ Edit: Current build of this Red-Eyes deck; *Flamvell Guard *Luster Dragon x2 *Red-Eyes Black dragon x2 *Debris Dragon (due for retirement when I can make up my midn what to replace it with) *Elemental Dragon *Flamevell Grunika x2 *Mirage Dragon x3 *Red Eyes B. Chick x2 *Red-Eyes B. Metal Dragon (due for retirement to balance out the deck a little) *Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon x2 *Twin-Headed Behemoth x2 *A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon *Creature Swap x2 *Heavy Storm *Magical Mallet x3 *Mountain *Mystical Space Typhoon *Nobleman of Crossout x2 *Silver Wing (reconsidering) *Stamping Destruiction x 2 *Swords of Revealing Light *Burst Breath *Call of the Haunted *Dragon's Rage *Metalmorph (considering retiring) *Trap Jammer I have synchro summons as well, but I hardly get them on the field before Akiza gets her Black Rose Dragon out (she ALWAYS gets this out before I can get mine out). The entire decks being reconfigured right now thanks to Akiza's Black Rose Garden field card... =_=